


Sex Ed As Presented By the Ashford Student Council

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anatomy, Gen, Humor, Imported, Kink Meme, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an underage pregnancy scandal at Ashford, the school is required to improve their Sex Ed classes, and Milly decides to "help out" by volunteering the Student Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed As Presented By the Ashford Student Council

\---The Premise---

"Now I know it's not ideal," Milly Ashford announced one morning to her rapt audience, "but due to the recent pregnancy, I've decided to volunteer our services for the proper sex education of the school. Students have signed up for one of your classes, and will have the opportunity to attend your class some time in the next week." She passed each student council member a small box. "Inside this box are some handy tools, and an instruction manual on how to use each. They were provided for use in this classroom setting, so take care of them! Keep in mind that you shouldn't be obligated to use them." She glanced over her members and winked. "If you do a good job, you can keep them!"

Then she clapped her hands. "Any questions?"

Nunally raised her hand. 

"Yes, Nunally?" Milly asked. 

"Um," Nunally said. "May I be exempted from this?"

Milly looked at the her, then glanced at Lelouch's face beside her. She smiled nervously and said, "Yes, of course."

Lelouch nodded.

"Well then, here we go!"

\---Milly's Lecture---

"Hi everyone!" Milly said, eyes skimming over the half-full classroom. "You should already know me, but I'm Milly Ashford and I'll be your teacher for sex-ed today! Thank you for choosing my class."

Tittering broke out across the classroom.

"Now I want you to know," Milly said, leaning over her desk, "that I will answer any questions that you have, exempting questions about the pregnancy that occurred this month." One boy groaned. "You know better than to ask that, now. I assume that you've all had the basic biology classes, so you all know the mechanics of sex. But the floor is open to questions."

A hand shot up into the air.

"What's an erection?" The boy asked, snickering.

Milly tapped her foot against the flooring, and quipped, "Well, if you haven't had one by now, I think you may have some other issues we need to talk about. So let's begin with the first topic!" She said, flourishing her hand. Milly picked up a piece of chalk, and wrote across the board

Erectile Dysfunction

"Now then," she said, turning to face her class. "What do you all know about erectile dysfunction?"

\---Lelouch's Lecture---

"--so it the external female genitalia is collectively known as the vulva." Lelouch told the floor, ignoring the heat that was creeping up his face. 

A group of girls giggled, taking a snapshot of him with their phones.

Lelouch glanced quickly around the room. "Since there appear to be only females in the room, would you like me to continue discussion of female reproductive systems, or move onto male?"

One girl at the back laughed breathily. "Oh, Lelouch, explain how a vagina accommodates a penis again."

Lelouch threw up a little in his mouth.

\---Rivalz's Lecture---

Rivalz Cardemonde kicked his legs up on the nearest desk, and closed his eyes.

"Um, Rivalz?" 

Rivalz cracked an eye open to look at the only other student in the room. "Yes Nunally?"

The demure girl smiled at him. "Shouldn't you be teaching?"

Rivalz smiled back. "Not if I want Lelouch to keep talking to me."

\---Shirley's Lecture---

"A girl's first time is something that is very special!" Shirley told her fellow students. "It isn't something that you can just give away cheaply, because you'll never be able to take it back. Don't get me wrong though!" She said sharply. "Just because you sleep with a guy once does not mean that you have to continue having sex with them. Abstinence is the key here, because your body is very special!"

"Um, Shirley," one boy cowered in the front row.

"Yes, Michael?" Shirley said cheerfully.

"So, I know that you want the girls not to feel awkward, but there's only two of them and twenty-four guys here."

Shirley slapped her hand on the desk. "You're exactly right. No matter what your gender is, abstinence is the key to preventing infections and pregnancies. For that reason, I have been giving permission to distribute condoms today!" She reached inside the box that Milly had given her earlier, taking out a condom and dildo. "But first, we're going to talk about the proper way to put on a condom!"

\---Nina's Lesson---

"We will now be discussing male and female genitalia," Nina said softly into her microphone. Quiet murmuring began to build in the room, and Nina hushed them quickly.

She tapped her finger on the board to bring up a picture of an erect penis, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"The average male penis is five and a half inches when erect, which is capable of reaching every major nerve center in the vagina. Penis can bend downwards or in another direction, and this is considered normal. The glans, pictured here," Nina showed with her laser pointer, "is the head of the penis which is usually covered by a foreskin, rich in nerve endings, unless the penis is erect. In circumcised males, the foreskin has been removed."

Nina pushed her glasses up. "The sensitive glans is attached to the shaft of the penis by the corona, or a ridge of the penis where the glans and shaft become one. The frenulum is on the underside of the penis and connects the head and the shaft."

Fifteen minutes later, as Nina was discussing the ovaries, one bold student raised her hand.

Nina concluded her point with, "Nonfertilized eggs produced by the ovaries are flushed from the body during menstruation." Then she pointed to the girl. "I will take your question."

The girl fidgeted, finally saying, "What about female masturbation?"

Nina's eyes gleamed. "What do you want to know about?" She asked, for the first time since the class started. "Vibrators? Dildos? Frottage?"

\---Kallen's Class---

Kallen looked at the drooling boys in her class, no doubt eying up her chest, and she glared. 

In her mind, that is.

In reality, she smiled softly and said, "Let's talk about all the diseases that can be contracted from having sex. Resulting effects from these diseases are sterility, pain when urinating, brain damage, paralysis, blindness, and death."

When the room was silent, she added, "The risks you take by having sex are not to be taken lightly."

\---Suzaku's Class---

"Well crap," one student muttered, "I knew we should have signed up for Cardemonde's class."

Suzaku stared at his three students, then sighed and slid into a desk beside them. "Since there's only a few of us, I think it would be best if we geared the learning to your interests. What do you want to know?"

"Like we're actually going to talk to you about this," another of the students muttered.

"Do girls actually like guys who have a bigger penis?" The last one blurted. The other two snickered and high-fived behind his back. 

"Well," Suzaku said thoughtfully. "It depends on the girl, you know?" He clicked his fingers thoughtfully. "The girl's vagina will move to form around your penis, assuming she isn't sleeping with a bunch of guys. Most penis are capable of hitting all of the right spots in a girl; so rather than the size, it's more about how well you can use it." 

"Like, position?"

Suzaku hummed in thought. "Position is part of it. It could also be the forcefulness of it, or the angle you choose to slide in. But we can talk position, if you want."

"Like what?"

"Well, it depends. You can talk missionary, where it's very intimate and well-supported, despite being classic. You could have the woman riding, which some girls really like-- it lets them have a little more control, and gives you more access to their breasts. Then there's also sitting, standing, doggy-style-- it really depends on the girl and you."

Suzaku stopped and looked awkwardly at the three boys near him, eyes bright.

"So, uh, yeah. Which one do you want to know about?"

\---The Sign Ups for the Next Day--

Nina nodded approvingly at her list. "Excellent. All girls, as I had hoped."

Kallen looked similarly at her nearly empty sheet. "Good riddance."

"It's just you and me again, Nunally," Rivalz said cheerfully.

"But, Lelouch," Nunally said, "I'm not learning anything."

Lelouch nodded, "As it should be. Why are there only girls on my list?"

Milly asked, "You, too? Well, I guess an awful lot of boys signed up for Suzaku's class." She nudged the brown-haired boy. "What kind of teaching style are you using?"

Suzaku looked at his list, and said, "Why have I been relocated to the gymnasium?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Poke me at crescenttwins.tumblr.com if you want to chat!


End file.
